Fear
by Mr Noodle
Summary: Only rated teen for some severe topics, not really my happiest work but its what comes from the heart that counts correct? Hope you enjoy more chapters to come in the future if i decide to continue
1. Chapter 1

**I could hear the steady tick..tick..tick as a clock in the distance continued its count down as the seconds passed by. My mind kept telling me to escape, to leave this confined place before it would be too late but I knew I couldn't leave, not yet. As I sat in that lonely dark hallway, listening to what sounded like the voices of the deceased I let my mind wander. Twisting reality into a new scenario where I was off sitting on a sunny beach. Nothing could touch me, but the cool ocean breeze and the hand of my lover. Everything though was always too good to be true. My life was not allowed to be that close to perfection, something had to go wrong. Like the bullies of my childhood, the death of everyone close to me and the many injuries I'd managed to sustain. I blinked as the memories brought me back to reality, to that hallway. Based on the bleak white walls surrounding me from every side and the lights that seemed to sear your eyes I knew where I was. It wasn't just some strange hallway. No, it was a building of despair where all humans nightmares came true. It was a hospital...my thoughts stopped as soon as a blood curdling cry sounded down the hallway and behind one of the millions of doorways leading to nowhere. "No, it couldn't be..Not him." I thought as I seemed to move at light speed trying to find that room. I had to find a way inside no matter what it took. Things weren't going to end like they had so many times in the past. I turned the knob only to see it locked, a shadow looming over the bed, over his body. Their instruments of terror and pain slicing through his skin, I couldn't take it. Bang..I pounded against the door crying out to be let inside. Suddenly the feeling of hands grabbed at my waist yanking me away. "No! Let me see him!" I cried out elbowing them swiftly in their side briefly returning to reality as I though how that was going to hurt in the morning. My thoughts began to dissipate as I used all of my force to slam my body at the door, over and over until it slowly creaked open. Rushing over to the bed I quickly push the cloaked figure from his body, there was no way in hell I would allow them to get their grubby hands on Dustin. "Please I know you can hear me. You have to wake up now, love."Slowly his eyes began to open his bright blue eyes shining brighter then the ocean. "Seems you've caused a mess again, don't worry I'll be out of here in no time." I could feel his weak fingers brush against my cheek softly, as a slight sigh escaped my lips. I'd done it, these monsters couldn't come between us anymore or so I thought as I heard one of them say, "Code red, we have another rogue family member. Do I have permission to..." I didn't have to hear the rest. I knew what the answer was as soon as I felt a prick in my upper arm. The world began to spin at all angles as I crashed to the floor. My last sight was of Dustin with that apologetic expression crossing his face. I'd done it again, my fear of this terrifying place overcoming all of my senses. They'd thought I was a danger to him and so he'd been sent here I was sure of it. No think Landon, they are just doctors doing their job. They're here to help him not harm him. Quit thinking like this place was a death trap. I wasn't able to show I was normal again. Not again, I though as the whole world seemed to turn black my eyes slowly shutting. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I could hear the constant crunch as my shoes touched the gravel. I was continuing down my route through what seemed like an old abandoned town, the houses all resembling like larger scales of children's doll houses. They must've been even more magnificent during their original time period. Suddenly I caught sight of what seemed like an old piece of fabric hanging from the edge of a large white building. No, not just some fabric it was what was left of the remains of a flag. It's symbol for a city long forgotten to the rest of the world. I followed what my mind seemed was the right path to travel. My body slowly obliged as I began to travel now past the jungle like lawn strewn with old toys and odd bits of metal probably from an old car or bike. Next thing I knew I had appeared on that old houses front porch and I reached my hand out to grip the old metal door knob, making my way inside. I was bombarded with images, memory's of what life inside this house was like. A small boy running past me into a large living area where he reached out to be lifted onto who must've been his mother. Her hair was a dark brown almost the shade of midnight matching her eyes but that seemed to hold a sort of glimmer as she turned so I had a better view.

Thump..thump..thump..

My head began to pound. I knew this girl, this house. Morgan, her name starting a trigger of things in my mind. That time when I'd scrapped my knee from another of my clumsy mistakes. She'd raced over worry in her eyes as she raced with a first aid kit. "My poor cuddle bear, you have to be more careful." She pouted placing a bandage over the scrap. "Really, it's nothing Morgie I'm fine." I could see the past me smile and pull my best friend into a close hug. She hadn't changed a day still just as innocent as she was as a child as I knew her now in my true time period.

Just as fast as my flashback started it had ended. The room seeming to ripple as I no longer was standing in our old home.

My eyes opened to a bright blinding light over head. I sighed knowing I was back in that hospital. My mind no longer encased by my drug induced dreams. This was my reality now, and I planned on doing everything in my power to be able to return back to our home. All of us, Morgan, Dustin and myself. As Morgan would've put it using my full name for effect, I Landon William Youden Collins would protect my family. Now I just needed to get us out of here..

"Mr. Collins? Your husband is stable but we will have to keep him here for a little longer I'm afraid. We have made the free bed next to him for you if you wish to stay." said one of the nurses. She should have realized by now, I would only be happy when the time I could pick up my love and carry him as far away from here as possible. Instead though I simply nodded and was on my way into his room. There he lay, even in his current slumbering state he was the most beautiful thing imaginable. His hair the color of buttercups floating in the wind, skin gleaming in all its perfection, and how their seemed to be a glowing aura around him. "hello my love.." I whispered placing a soft kiss to his forehead. How I wished to see him up and dancing his crazy moves around our living room like usual. That glowing smile displayed for all to see. Now that was how Dustin was meant to be seen, not like this. The sheets overpowering him. I watched as his chest slowly rose and sank as he slept, moving to sit on the cold tile floor beside him. If he had to endure so much pain then so would I. I wouldn't get comfortable on the bed that was provided for me. Slowly I slammed my head onto the cold metal bar of one of the beds. The brief pain followed by a sort of numbness was calming and so I continued not once but twice and then three times..I didn't stop.

"LANDON!?" came an all too familiar voice from behind me as I felt a small hand pull me away stopping me in my tracks. As Morgan tilted my chin upwards so I would look into her eyes there was something wet that dripped down between my nose proceeding towards my lips. It seemed salty, blood. "Oh my golly gosh what did you do to yourself?" She had gasped as she saw me a disapproving look displayed on her face. "I'm fine." I don't know how many times I had said those two words since that first time I'd walked through those doors. I was starting to grow accustomed to being deemed a psycho as my ever growing fear of this building continued. It had been a month since I had seen the outside world. I can still remember that first day as if it was yesterday.


End file.
